


SakuSasuSexu

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have sex on their wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first attempt at writing smut, but it is my first time posting it. Also, now writing from some experience ;)
> 
> Also ignore the crap title, I don't even know, okay?

Sakura falls back on the bed with a sigh, Sasuke quickly kneeling before her. She rolls her head up to watch him, and Sasuke’s dark eyes are on her light ones.

“You’re going to ruin either your suit or my dress.” Sakura murmured. Sasuke smirked, his eyes wandering over her body. Sakura breathed out heavily, just at Sasuke’s gaze.

“I don’t really care, unless you already want me to take my pants off.” Sasuke said, rubbing Sakura’s legs.

“Whatever, come up here and kiss me!” Sakura groaned.

Sasuke pushed himself up so he was over Sakura’s smaller frame, and kissed her, well keeping his body far away from her. Sakura grabbed his hips and pulled him down, hard.

“I don’t want cute, nice sex, Sasuke,” Sakura stated, kissing Sasuke harshly between her words, “I want hot, hard sex. Please!” Sakura begged, pulling Sasuke closer to her.

Sasuke moaned quietly in her mouth and kissed her roughly, her hands gripping his chest. He slid back down Sakura’s body, and pulled Sakura’s dress of her upper body. He sat up and took off his suit jacket, and then leaned down to kiss one of Sakura’s breasts well grabbing the other one, hard.

Sakura moaned, and arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly switched sides, his arm going under his body to reach with his single hand. He bit her nipple a little roughly, and she thrusted up and moaned.

Sasuke pulled her dress down a little more as he kissed along her stomach and hips. She arched her back to unzip her dress so he could get it off her hips more easily, and he pushed her back down violently. Sasuke already got it past Sakura’s ass so it was no problem taking it off from there.

Sasuke quickly took his hand to untie his belt well kissing Sakura’s thighs. She wiggled a bit, her body wanting more, and Sasuke was quickly back on her. He kissed her hard, and she whined in his mouth. He was quickly back on his knees, staring up at her beautiful body.

She sat up on her elbows, and with one hand grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her. She wanted Sasuke to kiss her, but he surprised her, and licked Sakura’s slit. Sakura moaned, and lay back down, strength fading out of her as pleasure took over her.

Sasuke roughly stuck his tongue in her, and she yelled his name.

“Sasuke! Sasuke, oh Sasuke! Fuck! Oh, holy fuck.” Sakura thrusted in his mouth, and he smirked as much as he could well eating her out. He stopped, and Sakura whined.

“Why did you sto- oh fuck!” Sasuke had managed to get his pants to his calves and stuck himself inside Sakura. He leaned his head on her shoulder for a moment, and whined quietly.

“Sakura.. Oh.. Sakuraaa.” Sasuke murmured. Sakura whimpered quietly.

“Hard.. Please..” Sakura whispered, putting her legs around Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke knew what she wanted. He quickly pushed himself up, turning himself as fast as he could with one arm, and well being gentle with her, and he leaned back on his arm, Sakura putting her arms around his neck.

Sasuke quickly thrusted his hips upward, and Sakura moaned. She was thrusting her hips down and he thrust his up. Sakura moaned and screamed Sasuke’s name, and Sasuke whined and groaned quietly. Sakura eventually leaned her head on Sasuke’s shoulder, whining unintelligible words and his name.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura’s waist and turning her around quickly. Pressing his one hand down on the bed so he could balance himself, he thrust hard, and Sakura whimpered and moaned below him.

“Sasuke! Sasuke, oh Sasuke, I’m gonna-” Sakura groaned, her whole body writhing and twisting. She thrusted her hips at him, as he thrust harshly inside her, his body beginning to tighten.

“Sakura… Mmmphh! Sakura!” Sasuke yelled, and buried his face in Sakura’s breasts as she panted heavily.

Sasuke fell on top of Sakura, exhausted and spent. Sakura gently pet his hair, and Sasuke moved so Sakura could lay on him. Sakura continued to pet his hair gently, and Sasuke rubbed her back.

“I love you, Sakura.”

“I love you too, Sasuke.. Stay with me forever?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ as the prompt "Imagine your OTP having slutty wedding sex."


End file.
